


Shimmering Scales

by deliciously_devient



Series: dragons and more dragons oh my [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Noodle Dragons, Pet Shop AU, dragon breeder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: Hanzo owns a pet shop for dragons. McCree is a hobbyist breeder.





	Shimmering Scales

Hanzo is staring at his phone, bored almost to the point of sleep, Udon snuggled contently around his shoulders while his brother runs in circles in the open pen that dominates the center of the shop, roughhousing with the other miniature Japanese Threehorns. The soft chittering of excited dragons is a familiar white noise, broken by the tinkling of the bell over the shop.

 

Hanzo puts his phone down and looks up with an eagerness he hides well; today has been incredibly, dreadfully boring and a customer is just what he needs. The man who entered is tanned, dressed in a pressed plaid shirt, beard shaggy but trimmed, broad shouldered with obvious muscle. His shirt tucks into his jeans, drawing an eye to the gaudy, gold BAMF belt buckle holding his pants up.  He looks like a caricature of a southerner; Hanzo is immediately interested.

 

“Hello, welcome to the Dragon’s Den. How can I help you?” he greets pleasantly, and feels something stir in his gut when the man smiles at him, wide and unrestrained. 

 

“Tanaka Hanzo?” the man asks in a deep, pleasant baritone.

 

“That’s me,” Hanzo said with a slight smile even as something in him tenses; it’s been years since the clan has sent anyone, and never an American but…

 

“Fantastic, I’ve been looking for you,” the man says, striding forward with more confidence rather than hovering in the doorway. Hanzo tenses further at the proclamation, his hand inching toward the gun he keeps under the counter. “Jesse McCree. I’m a bit of a dragon breeder, and I’ve been look for a Japanese Threehorn to breed with Bessie here,” the man continues, oblivious to Hanzo’s tension.

 

The man unbuttons his shirt, and the small lump he’d assumed had been the man’s middle was revealed to be a small, sleeping dragon.

 

Hanzo gasped slightly as he caught sight of the creature, who was hissing irritably as the man extracted her from his shirt. Her scales seemed to shift and glow, one moment deep crimson, the next iridescent gold, and, as he watched, a bit blue around her belly. She was long, like an Asian dragon, but had two sets of wings, reminiscent of a Swiss Thunderer. Her head was shaped like a sand viper’s, and her shifting gold color could be attributed to her as well.

 

“Beautiful,” Hanzo breathed, clicking his tongue softly and letting out a series of whistles and hisses to get her attention. Her eyes were a startling blue, and when he held out his hand, she flicked out dual tongues to taste his skin, eyeing him suspiciously. Udon, roused from his nap by Hanzo’s clicks, rose his head out of Hanzo’s hoodie, chirruping at the unfamiliar dragon curiously. She chirruped back, leaping out of the Jesse’s hands onto the counter, meeting Udon as he slithered down Hanzo’s arm to bump noses with her.

 

Once Hanzo had ascertained that there wasn’t a fight about to break out, and snapped a quick picture of the much larger Bessie dwarfing the smaller Udon, he turned his attention back to the man who had brought such a beautiful dragon into his shop.

 

“How did you get such beautiful coloring? She must be at least five,” Hanzo enthuses, already picking through candidates to breed with the dragon. “What breeds did you cross?”

 

Jesse meets his enthusiasm with a wide grin. “Well, on her daddy’s side there’s Santa Fe Sandviper, and King Cobra, as well as Hungarian Spitter and Thunderer; don’t worry, she ain’t venomous, and she can’t spit, though she does have a nasty nip. She’s eight and has already had one clutch, but her momma was a Thai Greatdragon, so she’s gonna get real big one day. I wanna try to get a couple of clutches of miniatures out of her, since her colorin’ is so unique, and I think your mini Threehorns are just the ticket. I’d be willing to pay a handsome stud fee, and let ya have pick o’ the clutch when they’re hatched.”

 

“A Thai Greatdragon?” Hanzo gasps, eyebrows hitting his hairline. “How on earth did you manage that?”

 

“Oh, well, Gisella is Guardian o’ my family, since way before I was born. Big as a house, wings that thunder so loud it can bang your eardrum in when she takes off. But my sister, she’s a bit of a potioneer in training and there was a lil mishap with some kinda shrinking potion she was working on, and Gisella ended up about the size of Bessie here for about six months and had a clutch in that time.”

 

“An amazing coincidence with an amazing result,” Hanzo breathes, watching raptly as Bessie and Udon circle each other on the counter, Udon slipping up Bessie’s spiked back to perch between her shoulders, chirruping excitedly. Bessie huffed at him, but didn’t dislodge him, her tail flicking back and forth slowly. “I would be more than happy to offer a stud of her preference. When will she lay?”

 

“‘Bout a month or so, far as I can tell. I was hoping I could bring her around, let her get to know all your studs. She’s a bit skittish beforehand, so I want her to be comfortable as possible with all your dragons.”

 

“Of course,” Hanzo agrees with a smile, the prospect of new dragons and colorations making him buzz with excitement. He shakes Jesse’s hand, and thinks he won’t mind this man’s company as much as other dragon breeders who have approached him.


End file.
